The Dark Heart Rises
by PrismRain13
Summary: Xehanort's beginning. Why he cose the path of darkness and why the friendship between him, Eraqus and another ended.
1. Prologue: The Three Apprentices

**PrismRain13: Hello everyone! And here is the long-awaited story of Xehanort's past!**

**Xehanort: and now you will all learn of my origins. I certainly hope you are all prepared for another story.**

**PrismRain13: And as usual, I still own nothing. Enjoy!**

**_The Dark Heart Rises_**

**_Prologue: The Three Apprentices_**

_The Destiny Islands were a happy, peaceful place to live. There was no conflict, the main island was small and cozy and there were many ways to spend each sunny day._

_However, for one, the islands weren't a paradise. For him, his home was a prison surrounded by water. How he longed to leave his home and see what lay beyond the sunset he looked at now with curious and determined golden eyes. His silver hair reached a little ways past his shoulders and his black clothing did little to cool of the warm summer breeze._

_"This world is just too small." Was all Xehanort said as he watched the sun set on yet another day of his island prison._

_"Indeed. I pity you, young one. To never see beyond your tiny little world." A deep voice spoke to him. Xehanort turned his head, finding a slouched figure in a long hooded brown robe slowly wandered towards him. The hem of his robe brushing against the warm sand._

_"Who are you?" The silver-haired teenager demanded, taking a step back. "And what are you doing here?"_

_The hooded man walked closer and closer towards him, but Xehanort didn't retreat. Somehow, he felt as though the figure was someone he could trust. He felt almost...familiar somehow._

_"Who am I?" The robed man replied emotionlessly. "I am a friend."_

Xehanort opened his eyes, pulling himself out of his dream - no, the memory. Cool air bit at his dark-skinned arms as he looked around his familiar surroundings. His body was resting on soft grass with fresh pine trees on a slab of land surrounded by orange mist and green hills. The night sky was filled with stars and behind him, Xehanort could see the tall tower he had called home for the last two years.

The silver-haired youth was dressed in a white, button-up shirt, two black belts, and black pants, boots, sleeveless jacket and armbands. An old book rested open on his stomach. He assumed he must have fallen asleep reading it. After all, he did come out here in the middle of the night to read the book when he couldn't sleep.

Xehanort yawned and stretched his arms, ready to fall asleep again. Then, a face appeared over in his line of vision, standing over him.

"Woah!" Xehanort gasped, jumping up to a sitting position.

"Wow, someone's a little jumpy this morning." A female voice giggled. Xehanort spun around, coming face to face with a girl around his age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, turtleneck dress with a pale blue chest portion while the rest was white and had two vertical pink stripes on the front. On her feet were white combat shoes and pale blue stockings. Her hands were covered with white gloves

"Yoake!" Xehanort exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!"

"How did I just know you'd be out here again, Xeha? You know the Master doesn't like it when he doesn't know where you are." Laughed his friend, picking up the old book that had fallen to the ground.

Xehanort groaned in defeat. "I like it out here. It's nice and quiet." He replied. Yoake sat next to him while she flipped through the pages of the book.

"Reading about the legend of the Keyblade War again, huh?" The blonde asked.

"I can't help but be fascinated by it. Kingdom Hearts, the X-Blade, I want to learn more." Replied Xehanort, taking the book out of her hands.

"You will." Said Yoake. "We're going to be Keyblade Masters, remember?"

"I know, but, I feel like ever since I became an apprentice two years ago I'm not getting anywhere. I haven't seen any new worlds besides this one. When are we going to get out there?"

"When the master feels like we're ready." A new voice stated. Yoake and Xehanort turned around to find another young man walking towards them. He was around their age with black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in a red sleeveless hooded shirt, tan pants, black shoes and a black belt with a sliver heart-shaped buckle. "Even after two years, none of us are anywhere near Keyblade Master material. I trust his judgement."

"Morning, Eraqus." Yoake smiled to their friend.

"What are you doing up so early?" Xehanort demanded.

"What do you mean early?" Asked Eraqus. "It's nine in the morning, Master wants us to get started on our chores."

Xehanort groaned in annoyance. "Are you serious? We're here to become Keyblade Masters! We should be training, not wasting our time with stupid chores."

"Xeha, don't be such a downer!" Yoake laughed, moving up to her feet. "Come on, the sooner we get chores done, the sooner we get to do some training!" And with that, the blonde sprinted back towards the tower they all called home, leaving the two boys behind.

"She's right you know; we better get moving." Stated Eraqus, picking up his friend's discarded book. "Reading about the ancient Keyblade War again? You know, the Master loves telling this story over and over. How can you still find it interesting?"

"Many years ago, Keyblade wielders started a war over the ownership of light. I find it weird that they'd fight over it. I always thought there'd be something more there." Xehanort explained.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?!" Yoake called out to them.

The two boys glanced at each other while they returned to their feet and followed her back inside.

**_Mysterious Tower_**

Their Master watched his three young apprentices from the highest window of the large tower. Yen Sid couldn't help but smile and feel proud of how far they all had come in just two short years. He admired each of them; Eraqus's confidence, Yoake's kindness and Xehanort's fondness to learn more.

But, they still had a long way to go, their motivation of each of their individual goals wasn't enough to make them into masters. They each had their own reasons for studying the Keyblade.

Eraqus was from a long line of Keyblade wielders from the Land of Departure. He hoped to someday take take care of his own world and bring honor to his family. Of course, Eraqus's had originally wanted to study under his father, but he had wanted his son taught by the best. Eraqus was quick to agree with his father's opinion of Master Yen Sid.

Yoake had come to him during one of his visits to Radiant Garden. She had wanted to prove herself and prove the others from her home world wrong that she could handle the responsibility. And with the blessing of her family, she had begun the training.

As for Xehanort, well, he was a persistent one. During a trip to Destiny Islands when he first met the boy he had practically begged to take him with him and he had not taken 'no' for an answer. Xehanort was a rebellious young man, leaving without saying a word to anyone on his island home. Not even a goodbye to his parents. Of course, Yen Sid had had insisted that he at least take some time to think about leaving home. But, Xehanort had claimed that the islands were no home to him, but a prison.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, the old man returned to his desk, his blue robes billowing behind him. His apprentices still had their morning chores to do, leaving him some time to get his paperwork done. After all, being a wizard and a Keyblade Master didn't leave him with much free time; there was always something happening on another world that demanded his attention.

~*X*~

Xehanort returned to the outside of the tower carrying a bucket of soapy water and a washing rag. He was assigned to clean the outside walls. They tended to get really dirty due to outdoor training. Yoake had been tasked with sweeping the halls and Eraqus was left to clear out the attic.

As Xehanort started cleaning, his mind began to wander. Time had passed so quickly and yet he still felt as though he was getting nowhere in his training. He still was having problems with the easiest magic spells. And why was the Master so against taking them to other worlds?! It wasn't like they had to be Masters to see what was out there. Was it too much to ask to actually get some Keyblade Training in instead of pointless chores for once?

While he scrubbed the yellow walls of the tower, Xehanort remained completely unaware of the brown-cloaked figure watching him from the bushes.

**PrismRain13: thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think!**

**Xehanort: see to it that you review. We all appreciate it.**

**PrismRain13: oh, and world suggestions are open so let me know what worlds you want to see and I'll try to fit them in!**

****note: I changed some of the colors for Yoake's design; black and white didn't suit her or match the keyblade I picked for her.**


	2. Chapter 1: Universal Threat

**PrismRain13: hi guys! I'm finally back after an intense first two months of college. So much homework...**

**Yen Sid: at least she's prioritizing her education.**

**PrismRain13: yeah, but I'm glad I finally got this chapter out :) I own nothing other than the plot and my OC, Yoake.**

**_Chapter 1: Universal Threat_**

After a few hours of cleaning the tower walls, Xehanort was finally finished. Now, that chores were done, Master Yen Sid had announced to each of them that the day's keyblade training could finally begin.

Xehanort, Eraqus and Yokae were now walking up the long, winding stairs that led to Yen Sid's study, all anxious to get started. The stairs spiraled the entire tower with other staircases floating magically all around them, leading to other rooms the tower had to offer.

"So, any idea on what your plans are for after you guys become Keyblade Masters?" Yoake asked the two boys as they wandered towards their destination.

A smile appeared on Eraqus's face as he announced his plans. "I'm going to go back to my home wold to take over the castle after my father. Keyblade Masters have lived there for generations, it's only natural I do too. Maybe I'll take on an apprentice."

Yoake smiled in response. "I know you're dad's going to be so proud of you."

"I hope so. What about you, Yoake?"

"Well, it's just an idea, but i'd like to make a place where apprentices can train against holograms or something. That way, they won't suffer real injuries and they could blow off steam all they wanted." The blonde replied.

"Wow. That sounds cool! I'd train there!" Xehanort stated.

"So, do you have any idea on what your plans are, Xeha?" Eraqus asked.

Xehanort thought hard about his friend's question for a moment before answering. "The whole reason I wanted to be a keyblade master was to escape the islands and explore other worlds. I want to see what's out there. If only the master would let us see them."

"Relax, Xeha." Yoake smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get out there someday."

By then, they had reached the large door to Master Yen Sid's study. Yoake gently tapped on the door, the sound of their master's voice asking them to come in. He was a tall man with a short dark brown beard and eyes that always appeared to be furrowed. He was dressed in long blue robes and his sorcerer's hat rested on his head.

Xehanort, Eraqus and Yoake stood attentively in front of their Master, waiting for the day's training exercises to start. Yen Sid stood up from his desk, addressing his apprentices,

"Well, I have to say; I'm impressed with how far you've all come so far. But, there are still some things you need to work on-"

Xehanort growled in annoyance, interrupting his master.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Xehanort?" Yen Sid asked calmly with a raised eyebrow. He was clearly not amused with the interruption.

"Yes, actually." Xehanort scoffed. "How do you expect us to get any better when you're making us do stupid chores instead of actually helping us with training!"

"Xeha!" Eraqus exclaimed in surprise. "Don't question the master!"

"Eraqus, that's enough." Master Yen Sid interrupted with a stern tone. "Xehanort, you must understand that one does not simply become a keyblade master overnight and combat training is not the only method of training. It is my belief that every part of the body needs to be trained. One cannot simply-"

At that moment, a loud crash was heard, causing all four do them to nearly jump out of their skin.

"What the heck was that?!" Demanded Yoake.

"It sounds like it came from outside the tower!" Said Eraqus.

Xehanort didn't waste any time in pulling open the study door. "Come on, let's go!" He exclaimed. Without another word, he sprinted out the door and tore down the large amount of stairs. Something inside of him was telling him to be ready for a fight.

"Xeha! Wait!" Yoake yelled, running after the silver-haired teen with Eraqus right beside her.

Yen Sid watched his apprentices leave with a disapproving sigh. Xehanort was acting blindly, out of passion alone and without any reason. It was a dangerous habit. And because of his recklessness, he was dragging Eraqus and Yoake along with him.

~*X*~

Finally reaching the tower's entrance, Xehanort burst out of the doors, eyes widening at the sight before him. The entire space surrounding the tower was overrun with small, black, yellow-eyed creatures attacking the tower. On the outside, they didn't look like much of a threat. But, as Xeha turned his head, he could see that they had already created a small hole in the wall; they were trying to get in!

"Oh no you don't!" Xehanort exclaimed. His keyblade appearing in his hands in a flash of dark energy as he destroyed a group of the small creatures. His weapon was colored in different shades of blue with a time theme and spikes as the hilt. He had called it No Name.

Using his Keyblade, Xehanort was able to defeat all of them with ease. However, it was too early to celebrate. As soon as all the small creatures were gone, a group of stronger creatures appeared. Half of them were slightly taller than the black ones and covered in armor and the others were large and round.

One of the armored ones was about to attack Xehanort, but instead, if was destroyed right before his eyes. Standing in front of him with their own keyblades raised were Eraqus and Yoake.

Eraqus's keyblade was made simply out of silver and red metal hilt, a silver rod as the shaft and a letter E as the teeth. It was known as Master Keeper. Yoake's keyblade was much more detailed and colorful than the weapons of her male companions. The weapon was brightly colored gold, blue and pink with a gold crown as the teeth and the keychain. Crown Unlimited.

"What are these things?!" Yoake asked. "There's so many of them!"

"I don't know." Xehanort replied, pushing his way past his two friends. "But, we need to get rid of them, quick."

"Xeha, are you nuts?!" Exclaimed Eraqus. "We're not trained enough for this! We should get the master!"

"We don't have time for that! Besides, this is a great chance to show the master up!" Xehanort said, flashing them a cocky grin before jumping right into battle.

Yoake hesitated for a moment. But, after watching Xehanort fight alone, she gripped her Keyblade and rushed over to help him. She swung Crown Unlimt towards one of the smaller creatures with a large amount of force. She sent it flying but didn't have much time to celebrate as five more surrounded her.

She had never been strong in magic, but she was fast enough that the creatures were having a hard time keeping up with her. This left her a good chance to counterattack and even cast a small fire spell, causing a small amount of damage. Yoake moved quickly to dodge attacks, only gaining a few scratches.

Eraqus rolled his eyes at the behavior of his two friends, but eventually joined them in the fight. He was a prodigy in both magic and wielding the legendary weapon, so he had hardly any problems in defeating the creatures that attacked him. His attacks were powerful and strong and his magic dealt with a great deal of his enemies. He used basic spells he knew how to use, but he decided not to risk trying the more advanced spells he knew. The first priority was getting rid of the creatures.

Xehanort didn't hesitate to rush straight I towards the larger enemies. He was having a hard time trying to get a decent hit in but he'd never admit it. This was his chance to prove himself and he wasn't going to blow it.

"Stop!" He shouted, raising No Name into the air. The spell worked instantly, causing the enemies surrounding him to freeze in time. It was always his favorite spell and always seemed to come so naturally to him.

The silver-haired teen didn't waste any time in attacking the creatures while they were frozen in time. He swung his blade around with no hesitation. Once the spell wore off, the creatures suffered massive damage all at once. Xehanort smirked in satisfaction; his skills had grown much more than he thought.

It wasn't long before they finished off the rest of the creatures. The three of them released sighs of relief, having defeated them with no serious injuries. Breathing heavily in exhaustion, Xehanort turned to his friends with a big smile on his face.

"See? I told you we could solve this without the master's help!" As Xehanort spoke, he failed to notice a black shadow slowly growing behind him. Yoake and Eraqus did, their eyes widened and jaws dropped in fear as it continued to grow.

"Uhh... What are you guys looking at?" Xehanort asked with a raised eyebrow. Slightly shaking, Yoake pointed behind him. Xehanort turned his head, gasping in shock at the sight of a giant version of the black creatures. Except now, it had a heart-shaped hole in its chest and a wild mane of dark tendrils.

Before Xehanort knew it, the monster raised it's clawed hand and swiped at him. The impact sent the silver-haired teen tumbling backwards and crashing into Eraqus and Yoake. Their keyblades flew out of their hands, leaving them defenseless. The giant, black, yellow-eyed monster stood over them with its hand raised, ready to give the final blow. Xehanort closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack.

But, the blow never came. The creature released a howl of pain as it's hand was hit with a powerful light spell. Xehanort opened his eyes as he, Yoake and Eraqus watched another beam of light hit the monster directly in the shoulder.

The tree of them turned around, finding the enraged form of Master Yen Sid standing at the entrance of the tower with his keyblade, Star Seeker pointed at the monster. The star-decorated weapon was covered in light magic. The master's keyblade began to glow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

Then, Yen Sid swung his blade, sending out a beam of powerful golden stars towards the monster. The spell hit the monster, allowing it to slowly fade in a burst of black smoke. It's pained howl echoed through the world until it vanished completely.

The moment the black monster disappeared, Yen Sid turned his head towards Xehanort, Yoake and Eraqus. There was large look of concern in his eyes they had never seen in him before. It could only mean one thing; the other worlds were in danger.

**PrismRain13: hope you liked the chapter! And yes, I decided to give Xehanort, Yoake and Eraqus keyblades from Birth by Sleep.**

**Yen Sid: Stay tuned for the next chapter, where we begin Xehanort's journey.**

**PrismRain13: happy early Halloween! **


End file.
